Three lives become one
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: This is a story told from both sides the pirates and the officers through the eyes of two teen girls.   Written by TMNTDisneyFan2013 as Sea and FrancinBlossom as Jane  Everything belongs to their rightful owners.
1. Jane De silver

Chapter one.  
>By FrancinBlossom<p>

Jane Pov.  
>We been chaseing Billy bones for I dont know how long now.<p>

Soon we came to a stop outside an old looking Inn. "Jane stay here" With that my dad jumped down and headed inside.

My dad wouldnt let me go in, so I had to wait out here, on the small ship. I could hear him yell and it didnt take long before the place blow up in flames. Did I mention I was out side in the rain?

Of course I dont listen very well. So I got up and moved closer.  
>I saw two...no wait three people jump...more like been pushed out of the top window.<p>

Once they landed they took off. I caught sight of a boy and women...and I think a dog but it was too dark to really see. I had a weird feeling I would see one of them again.  
>I jumped back onto the ship before my dad came out. He didnt look so happy. He didnt say a word just flew off.<p>

We landed at the moon base. I heard some lady on the phone about needing a crew to help find some lost treasure or something like that so I took the phone and nocked the lady out.  
>"Hi. I'm I have the perfect crew for you...sure...sure...they will meet you and the captain on the...oh the RLS...Good...Good...they will see you there doctor...Bye now." I hunged up the phone and left to go tell Silver the good news.<p>

He on the other hand wasnt so happy...

"Stow those casks foreward! Heave together now!"  
>I sighed as I heard the voice of Mr. Arrow yelling out orders to the other crew members and I stood up and stretched.<p>

Buffing counter-tops isn't as easy as it looks. I slumped over next to the cyborg cook and rested my elbow on it, my head in my hand.

I watched him do his thing, and he smiled and winked at me and whistled his tune, in his own little world. .

He tasted a bit from his wooden spoon and made a face. I laughed and grabbed a salt shaker and some other powdery substance from the shelf and tapped it into the soup. Silver eyed me wierdly and tried it again.

He actually took another try and laughed while patting my back roughly."Your work here is done for now, lassie."

I sighed happily and sat into a chair across the room. I grabbed a purp from the barrel and held it in my two hands.  
>I snapped out of it when I heard steps coming from the stairs and Silver's tune still in my ears.<p>

'_Gosh, I hate that tune. '_

"That woman! That...feline! Who does she think is working for whom?"  
>The voice came from a big yellow... bubble...I think.<p>

I raised an eyebrow as I saw a dog like man stomp down the stairs. Hearing that he said 'feline' must mean that they had a run-in with the captain.

'Oh boy.'

The suite did look like a big yellow bubble though. Everystep he took was followed by a clanking noise. His ears were a wierd shape and his nose was pretty big. He had glasses on the bridge of his nose and dark brown hair. I mean fur, I mean..whatever!

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?"The other voice came from a boy who looked around the age of 16.

His hair style was a wierd one to me, but I have no place to say.

It was short and brown, with bangs that covered the sides of his forehead.

His hair stopped halfway behind his ear, and he had a little pony-tail behind his head in a braid. He had a yellow, loose shirt with a brown jacket and dark tan pants that tucked into his work boots.

Instantly I took a likeing to that jacket of his, it just looked cool.

Then, Mr. Arrow saves the day! _'Goodie...'_

"I will not tolerate a cross word about our captain!" He said as he grabbed the shoulders of the two new-comers. "There's no finer offiver in this or any galaxy... Mr. Silver!"  
>I looked to Silver as his stopped his whistling and rubbed his hands on his side and his apron and stepped out of the shadows.<p>

"Why, Mr. Arrow sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley." He 'bowed' to the gentlemen and flexed his mechanical arm.

Neither his eye, he disearved a slappin' or two for his stupid eye.

"Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt." Silver actually tucked in his shirt in a over-dramatic way and I rolled my eyes. I noticed the brown-haired teen raise his eyebrows as Silver laughed.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage."  
>The yellow bubbled dog-man stepped forward and adjusted his glasses.<p>

_'So that what he looked like'_ I thought.

"Love the outfit, Doc." Silver took out his red beam and scanned Dr. Doppler's bubble.

_Ha, bubble._

"Well, thank you. Um..love the eye," the doctor said and he moved a little bit to cover the low spot Silver's eye was scanning.

I chuckled a bit.

"Uh, this young lad," the doctor said, pushing the poor teen infront of him, "is Jim Hawkins."

Silver came up to him for a hand shake. "Jimbo! Uh.."

More like a death shake.

Silver's hand still had some of his cooking devices out, but I knew he was just showing them off. He retracted his devices and offered his now 'normal looking' hand. From death shake to death glare, the boy named Jim just stared at Silver, but Silver took no offense. Him being a cyborg and all...

At lest my right cyborg arm was easly hiden by my long sleave coat.

"Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware." He strode over to the counter I just perfectly cleaned and started cooking up something again.

I didn't bother watching, I was counting how many panels of wood made the ceiling. "

Whoa!" I heard Silver say and I looked towards him. I rolled my eyes as he pretended to cut off his own hand.

_He can be such a child sometimes._

"These gears have been tough getting used to...but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He did his little moves with his cooking, like a little dance and I just shrugged and put my elbows on my knees.

I did notice he used the salt and the other stuff I showed him before, the thief.

He tasted his creation and with a "Mmm! Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." He waved his hands like a French cook and I chuckled._ Crazy Silver_.

The doctor started sniffing the soup, and took a few quick tastes of it. 

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy yet robust."

"Old family recipe." Silver said proudly. Before Doppler could take another taste of it, an eyeball popped to the surface.

Doppler gave a "Ahh!"

Silver laughed, "In fact, that was part of the old family!" He started chuckling while the doctor looked between him and the soup and Silver popped the eye into his mouth.

"Oh, ho! I'm just kiddin', Doc!" He swearved to his side and elbowed Jim's arm.

"I'm nothin' if I ain't a kidder. Go on Jimbo. Have a swig." Jim tensed up a little bit, and looked at the soup.

But then his face turned to shock when the spoon turned into an adorable pink blob.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!" Morph then turned into a red and white stripped straw and ate/sucked the entire bowl of soup.

He then happily popped his head over the side of the bowl and belched, giving a compliment to Silver.

I laughed at Morph, he's just so cute!

He flew up and purred, and rubbed against Jim's face. 

"Wha-? Ha! What is that thing?" Jim said finding little Morph interesting.

Morph happily mocked him and when Jim poked him, he morphed into a mini version of Jim.

"He's a morph. I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1." Silver explained.

Jim looked at Morph closely, then he changed back to his cute, blobbery self and licked Jim's face and flew to Silver.

He rubbed against Silver's face cooing. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. Right?

Yeah. Nice boy." Silver walked away with Morphy who was still cooing.

Then there were 'cast-off' bells ringing above. 

Mr. Arrow added, "We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?"

"Would I? Does an intergerlatic nucleuous have superluminal jets?" Awkward silence...

"I'll folow you..." The doctor said, pointing and walking up the stairs.

Jim was about to follow them when Mr. Arrow stopped him with his fist.  
>"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."<p>

Silver choked up, as did I. "Beggin' your pardon , sir, but-" he started. I was hoping he'd tell Arrow that he already has a cabin girl. Another cabin child? That's insane..

"Captain's orders!" Mr. Arrow said, in his strong voice, Pretty scary sometimes.

'_Captain's orders? Oh crap..' _I thought..

"See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy." He finished leaving.

I stood up, not believeing another cabin child is in Silver's order. _Joyful, joyful.. _

_\_"Aw, but, no, but-" Silver tried to say.

"No, you can't-" Jim also tried.  
>The three of us sighed, and it was a funny sight the way Jim and Silver looked at each other.<br>Then Silver started circling Jim, "So, Captain's put you with me, eh?"

Jim didn't look to enthusiastic. "Whatever.."  
>Silver did is dramatic smile, "Well, who be a humble cyborg to agree with the captain?" Jim rubbed his chin.<br>"Yeah..You know...these purps...they're kinda like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there?" Jim said, stressing the word

'Montressor' and picking up a purp himself. I tensed up a bit but kept my cool.

_'Montressor? Sounds familiar..oh crap, you don't think..'  
><em> 

"I can't say as I have, Jimbo." Silver responded, I mentally sighed with relief. Silver covered it up. 'But does that mean..?

"Come to think of it..just before I left," Jim jumped up onto the counter 'was he the boy I saw' I thought He continued, "I met this old guy, who was, um..he was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?" Silver said, as he cut off the bottom of a veggie.  
>"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name? Oh yeah..Bones. Billy Bones?" I froze.<p>

_'Oh crap!That is the kid_!'  
>"Bones? Boooones?"<br>_Exagerate much?_

"Mm-mmm. T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port. Have you ever heard of a Bones, Jane?" Silver asked me.

'_Oh joy, I finally get introduced_.' I stepped out of the shadow I was hiding in. 

"Never 'eard of a Bones." I said flatly. Silver smiled and took my hand and dragged me closer to Jim.

"This here Jim, is Jane Silver. She's my daughter." I rolled my eyes.

I held out my hand,  
>"Nice to meet you, Cabin Boy."<p>

Apparently Jim didn't like the fact of being called Cabin Boy, but he shook my hand none-the-less. 

"Same, Cabin Girl." he responded in the same tone I used. Joy, another member of the crew to deal with. My age too! _This is just greaaaaaaaaat. _

_**Wheeeeeoooooh! **_

We stopped as we heard the whistles of 'cast-off' and Mr. Arrow's booming voice.  
>"Prepare to cast-off!"<p>

"Eh, off with you, lad, and watch the launch. You too Jane. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to the deck, Jim following.

"We're all clear Captain!" I heard from the crow's nest. I looked around and took a deep breath, my favorite part; Casting-off.

Mr. Arrow started yelling orders and Jim was looking around, almost like a little child in a candy store.

"All hands to stations! Smartly now! Loose all solar sails!" 

I ran towards the Starboard side of the ship and leaned over.

The view was beautiful, but looking up was even better. The sky was completely clear, and the solar sails glinted with gold. I smiled and ran up the flight of stairs to where the captain, Dr. Doppler, and Mister Arrow were. 

"Heave up the braces!" Mr. Arrow ordered.

"G'day there lady and gents!" I said happily, giving a bow.

If I had notice the other young girl my age I would have said something else to include her that wasnt as nice.

That was till I notice she stood a lot like did...


	2. Seannah Aurora Arrow

Chapter 2

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

_'How dare she!'_I mentally snapped._ 'Just come bounding up here like she owned the place!' _But perhaps I am over reacting...more than likely with the morning I had.

I looked up to my father but he did nothing as he continued shouting orders to the crew. When I moved my gaze I noticed Amelia was looking at me she let a tiny smile show then returned to looking out on the ship as the crew Doctor Doppler hired scurried about her.

But..perhaps I should start from the beginning shall I?

My name is Seannah Arrow.

Formally known Cadet Seannah Arrow , I am third in command of the RLS Legacy of which my God-mother Captain Amelia Smollet was in command of.

My father was the first mate abord her Alton Arrow was his name a 37 year old Rockatarian man.

I just turned sixteen three months ago it was just me and my father back home my mother, Katrina Roberts Arrow a human who would have been 37 as well, passed away eleven years ago next month.

It was only less than a week ago when my father told me about the _trip._

I was sitting in my room with my Siamese cat Oliver drawing a bit , its a past time of mine my mother started me on it when i was young it was her favorite thing to do and I did it in memory of her, when my father called me into his study.

I knew it pertained to a voyage he had just gotten off the phone with amelia it could have beena friendly call but he wouldnt have called me.

"Yes Dad?"

"Dear seems we have an exploration on our hands." he began.

"Where to now dad?" I asked sounding bored.

"Treasure Planet." he said simply.

He waited a moment for it to process through my mind.

"Treasure planet? THE Treasure planet?" I had been read that story so many times growing up. "H-how ? "

"Apparently a young boy , Jame Hawkins, excepted it from a dying spacer."

"I know the name Hawkins..." "Yes your...mother..had a friend who was married to a Hawkins.."

"Sarah."

"Thats it."

"when do we leave father?"

"Glad to hear you accept the mission Cadet... we leave in a week." He smiled.

There wasn't much that caused my dad to smile anymore, not since mom's passing couldn't say I blamed him..they were soul mates so to speak , he was with her the last night right by her side.

I was young but I still remember her quite well... she was a wonderful person from a hard family life ,I never herd her yell , even whe nshe got angered, sweet kind, firm Believer in all she did , I remember at Church she was over the children's service, and she was a teacher at the Girl's prepartory School also over the FCA club , and when ever she cooked our house always smelled so sweet.

It seemed our home left with her..

I also remember something she told me i've kept in my heart,

_'You have to hold your head up high Seannah, no matter what stand proud with what ever you believe in never let someone take you from yourself Sea.'_

Of course at the time I had no idea what my mother was trying to tell me but now I understood quite well.

A few days later we were bording the Legacy , we let the neighbors watch our cat, suddenly we were met by Amelia.

She was a childhood friend of my fathers and met my mother the same time he did.

She had been there when he needed her and when my mother needed her I love her like a older sister, although it seemed like she was my mother.

Ofcourse she'd never try and replace my mother in no way .

"When will the Crew be here , Captain? " I asked.

"they should be here in-" Amelia had just pulled out her pocket watch as a group of spacer came abord like they owned the place. ,

"thirty minutes late." Amelia mumbled.

She hated tardiness and it was punished quite seriously in her book although she was fair she was firm.

"Good morning ...gentlmen...and ladies?"

_'ladies?' _I thought to my self then noticed this girl , human girl standing almost behind this cyborge.

When something caught my eye , one of her arms was robotic like , the cook's I believe it was.

I suddenly felt amelia's hand touch my shoulder...she was introducing me to the crew so I snapped back to reality.

not long afterward the cook gave Amelia their paper work and we both retreated back to her stateroom while dad , Got the quote 'drivaling Galoots' as Amelia called them to work .

I all honesty in my time as a Spacer these didnt seem _that _bad. the only one I disliked was the Roper named Scroop a mantavor , spider crab person..I didnt now why either...

But as prestine as Amelia was she didnt like them and I didnt argue. finally it was time for her to give the ship a look over and we met the financier and feuture cabin boy aka the boy who found the Treas- . thats all the interductory Doctor Doppler got out of the young boy with him. He wasnt bad looking , not like a crush, heavens no I have a boyfriend from ISA, but I could tell he had a rough past with the looks of him..but something about him.

Soon Amelia took us all to her stateroom , told the doctor her thoughts on the 'crew' or ,

_'A loudacris parcil of drivalling galoots.'_ of which she had my father recite to the new comers.

And she sent them away to the galley.

Now here we are

Suddenly everything on the ship began to float , Me, my father, Amelia , the girl , Mr. turnbuckle , all stood firms but doctor doppler laid on his back BIG mistake.

And when Amelia called for the artificial gravity we all landed perfectly all but doppler who landed on his head,

"south by south west mister turn buckle heading 2-1-0-0." amelia called to the squidian man. "Aye captian 2-1-0-0-" "full speed mister Arrow..if you please."

"Take her away!" dad shouted through the mouth peice. I re adjusted my foot work like everyone else and stood infront of my dad...just incase.

Bad thing about the Legacy you could never tell how strong she'd be.

"Brace your self doctor."Amelia warned.

he mimked her about that moment he flew back into the wall.

After that I went to the fly bridge I seen doppler get sprayed on the other by the space whale..

_'I'll make you proud mother I promise I will!'_ I thought to my self watching the space creatures.

This was it we were free...


	3. Jane just peachy

Chapter 3  
>By FrancinBlossom<br>Jane Pov.  
>"Ah, Jane, you've met Mr. Hawkins I presume?" Captain Amelia said with tip-top leadership. I rolled my eyes mentally.<br>"Yes ma'am. Is this Doctor Doppler?" I asked No need to let him know we talked over the phone and looked at the yellow bubbled super hero. Ha, super hero..  
>"BRACE UP!" More orders.<br>"Yes I am, pleasure to meet you Jane." The doctor had this goofy sense around him so I shook his hand with ease. As I let go of his hand everyone on board started to float. Of course the captain, crew, Mr. Arrow, The girl, and I kept our cool, but Dr. Doppler started floating up randomly and started doing a few spins, enjoying himself. I noticed also Jim floated up the same way the Dr. did but in a more...controllable fashion.

Mr. Zoff!" Captain Amelia addressed the gaseous alien. He looked like he was made of flubber, and I had to resist the urge to poke him everytime I passed him. "Engage artificial gravity!"  
>Mr. Zoff salutes to the captain, making his farting noises, That I understand thanks to being around him so long, and hit a lever that turns on the gravity. Everyone except Jim and Doppler simply dropped back to their feet. Jim, when he lands, uses his hands for balance and Doppler makes a huge plunge to the ground upside-down. I caught the captain give a look to the doctor but then she turns to Turnbuckle, the helmsman who was an octopus-type alien.<br>"South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle! Heading two-one-zero-zero."  
>The octopus alien used his tentacles to turn the helm to the right. "Aye, Cap'n! Two-one-zero-zero." The whole R.L.S. Legacy slowly shifted to the right.<br>"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please." Captain Amelia orders. Mr. Arrow responds with a,  
>"Take her away!"<br>I heard the engines of the ship reving up and I grasped the ledge. I heard the captain softly tell the doctor to brace himself. He just snidely mocks her.

FWOOOOSH!

"AHH! OOF!"  
>I laughed as the doctor flew backwards as the ship took off away from the Space Port. He landed upside down against the wall. I think the girl next to Arrow was trying not to laugh.<br>"Are alright doctor?" I asked, lending him a hand. Best to keep your enemies close.  
>"I'm perfectly fine thank yo-.." He dashed to the Port side of the ship and adjusted his glasses. "Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus." He took out a camera and pointed it at the giant creature. It was a huge whale-looking creature with colors of red, blue, and grey and moaned as it passed by. "Smile!"<p>

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear-" The captain tried to warn, but too late. The doctor got splattered on and I flinched, that stuff was gross. It looks like icky green slime that took forever to get out of your clothing. I heard the captain give a tiny laugh but were inturupted by the call of a oh-too-familiar voice.

"Ah. 'Tis a grand day for sailing, Captain..." It was Silver, sucking up to the Captain. Nothing new. "An' look at you! You're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint." He bowed to her and looked up, to see her reaction of his..compliments.  
>"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." Captain Amelia said, more than likely annoyed with Silver's actions. The captain is my idol, keeping a bunch of males in-line and ordering them about too! Every girl's dream basically. I also stuffled a laugh when I saw the adorable Morph morph himself into a mini Amelia with her hands on her hips saying,<br>"Spaceport floozy, spaceport floozy-"  
>Silver quickly dragged Morph under his hat and kept it down so Morph couldn't escape. "You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothin' but me heart at all times." I rolled my eyes. Liar. I giggled too when Morph repeated Silver. Amelia looked at me sternly and I turned away. I noticed Jim seemed to be having the time of his life. He was hanging onto the rigging, looking out into the wide open space. The Captain must have noticed that aswell,<br>"And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy, aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" She also nudged my side, which I took as a get-down-to-Silver kind of thing. I was next to Silver when he tried to speak but it was no use. Silver collects his thoughts, then, in a saccharin voice, making a 'I'm getting to it' gesture.  
>"A momentary averration, Cap'n. soon to be addressed. Jimbo!" That caught Jim's attention. He looked between me and Silver, and I looked at Silver's back. <p>

"Oh, no.." I sighed. I bet he's gonna use the old 'new friends' gig on Jim.  
>"I got two new friends I'd like you to meet." Silver smiles slyly.<br>"How'd I guess.." I rolled my eyes and picked up the extra 'two friends'. Jim had a small smile grace his lips and looked around and saw nowbody but Silver and I. Jim gave a questioning look to me, I just shrugged. Silver smirked.  
>"Say 'hello' to Mr. Mop!" Silver tosses a mop at Jim from behind his back; Jim almost slips, he but catches it. "And Mrs. Bucket." Jim caught the bucket Silver threw, then rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic "Yippee.." I sighed and moved Silver out of the way so I could get to the galley to fill my bucket up with water. Silver put his arm on my shoulder. "You too lassie..." His red eye glinted a bit. "And no funny stuff."<p>

I evilly glared at him and filled my bucket with water and soap and mocked Silver. "And no funny stuff! Sheesh, what am I gonna do? Make out with the kid after I've only known him for 20 minutes?" I turned off the water and turned around. Heaving the bucket to the deck I gave it to Jim. He looked at me with an annoyed look, but took the bucket and gave me his. "Hey," I started, Jim turned to me. "Don't kill the messenger, a'right?" Jim just sighed and stuck his mop into the soapy water and started mopping the deck. I filled the other bucket with water and started doing my own chore, a few steps away from Jim.  
>I heard him grumble to himself, "Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop.." <p>

Suddenly a huge crew member, Mr. Hands, pushes past Jim, who grunts a little as he's shoved. He rubs his chest where Hands pushed him. Hands turns around and glares at Jim with a slack-eyed gaze. Mr. Hands was a pretty big guy, and had two sets of hands and an ugly grey skin tone. His face was red and have messed up teeth and yellow eyes.  
>"Watch it, twerp."<br>I eyed Mr. Hands carefully but continued my work. I slowed down a bit when I heard the other crew members murmuring. Jim gives them a look as well, and when one of the members saw he was listening, he tapped them all to stop talking. They glared at him and Jim tries to appear at work. Didn't work to well though. 

"What are you looking at wierdo?" Said one of the crew. His name was Mr. Oxy, and he had tentacles flowing from his shoulders and a black hat to top it off. He used his legs and crawled off the other crew member Moron, who asked the same question. Jim looked at the two confused and also disgusted. I guess he thought they two were just one whole thing. Looks can be VERY misleading.  
>"Cabin boysss should learn to mind their own businessss. . . ."<br>I gripped the mop tighter. 'Oh god, not Scroop...please." I saw Jim stole a glance at me before he looked up to Scroop ugly crab face. I saw the expression on his face, which meant he thought of something.  
>"Why? You got something to hide, Bright Eyes?"<br>I gasped a little as Scroop lifted Jim off the deck and held him up by the scruff of his neck. 

"Maybe your ears don't work so well."  
>Scroop breathed into Jim's face and Jim turned away with a disgusted look on his face.<br>"Ugh, yeah, nn! Too bad my NOSE works just fine." That did it.  
>1min ago<p>

"Why, you impudent little-!" Scroop lifts Jim higher and slams him against the mast. Jim strugged with Scroop's claw under his chin. Jim lifted his head to avoid it. Suddenly Scroops arm was pulled away. Jim and Scroop both stare and see that Silver has taken his claw in the vice-grip extension of his cybernetic arm and is holding it tightly. Silver glances casually at the purp that he holds in his other hand like nothing was happening. 

"Mr. Scroop..." Silver takes a bite out of his purp, "you ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze real HARD?" Silver twisted Scroop's arm and squeezes it of course, and he drop Jim who fell to the deck. I pushed passed the crew and asked Jim if he was okay. He didn't have time to respond because once again, DUN DUN DUUUUN! MR. ARROW SAVES THE DAY! 

'I should get him a super hero outfit one day.' I thought. He'd make a great super hero.  
>"What's all this then? You know the rules, " Mr. Arrow walks infront of the crew as they back away, " There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig...for the remainder of the voyage." Jim and I leaned against the mast and I gave him a glance. He was looking to his feet, deffinately not in a good mood. I nudged his arm a bit but looked to the ground when he turned to me. He sighed and found the floor fasinating. I look up and saw Mr. Arrow in Scroop's face. <p>

"Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"  
>I noticed Scroop growl a bit and his shell turned a brighter red. That could only mean one thing. I saw Silver eyeing Scroop with the robotic eye and Scroop growled again.<p>

"Transparently.."

As Mr. Arrow walked away, Silver stepped in, trying to disperse the crew. "Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir! Jimbo! I gave you a job!" Silver picked up the mop Jim was using and glared at us both.I was suppose to keep an eye on him while Silver was down cooking who knows what.  
>"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing-" <p>

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help ya BOTH if I come back and it's not done, " Silver glared at Jim for his outburst then turned to Morph. "Morph? Keep an eye on these pups, and let me know if there be any more distractions." With that he walked away. And The girl came out from around the mass. "Hey is every thing alright over here"? She asked. "Just peachy" My voice Dripped with scarcasim.


	4. harder than it seems Sea

Chapter 4

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea's pov

I seen that girl , whom ever she was standing near amelia , as i herd the cook try to flirt with her..she put him down . that was Amelia alright... I knew she'd make an awsome mom one day. If I could just get her to marry a guy or I'd be happy with her just dateing. I mean im 16 and have known amelia since the day i took my first brealth of life and have NEVER seen her date a soul , dad and I had tried my I remember mom trying but she always said , she didnt have time for love and all it's nonsese. I did not feel love was nonsesnse, my parents had a wonderful loving marriage but I think it was that caused Amelia to stary away from love seeing what could happen.

But mom always said , "Better to love and have lost then never to love , at all." she quoted from her favorite poet shakespher.

I rolled my eyes and laughed quitely and walked into the officers stateroom something like amelia's only it had three doors , one leading to my room , one leading to dads and one to the restroom.

About a minute dad walked in behind me. "the voyage just started and you've already began to lock your self in here." causing me to roll my eyes. "theres other teens on bored this time Sea why dont you atleast talk to one of them." "Dad..please one's a juvinile deliquit the other i do not know about her. " "Sea stop being so judgemental you need to learn to socilized with everyone, you're growing up and i wont be here for ever to set you up 'play dates'. " "..Play dates?" I cocked an eyebrow. "You know what i mean."

Dad was always saying ' I wont be here forever.' It hurt in a way cause I knew how true it was mom was gone in a blink of an eye , but still he didn't have to remind me. He worried about me and I hated to cause him worry...he worried enough. "Dad listen, I'll be fine..i'll...i'll talk to them .. okay? " "thats better." He said smileing and standing up.

"i'll be back Sea have to go see Amelia on which route we shall take I'm not going to tell you to stay here you'd enjoy that so im going to tell you go find somethign to do." I looked up at him and gave him a 'you really want to go there?' look. but he took no threat in it and just looked at me in that ever annoying father way and placed his tri-corner hat on and walked out.

"Find something to do, he says, your growing up he says , Need to socilize he , says jeeze! What is he a talk show host! Ugh1" I said crossing my arms he got on my nerves sometimes. Suddenly I herd a bunch of...cheering? "Oh whats that blasted Crew up to now we've been out here like twenity minutes." I said getting up and walkign out to the bridge.

A crowd was formed and I seen The matavor Scroop talkign to the cabin help. Suddenly i seen him thrust Jim onto the mast with a thud. 'crap! ' I said and ran to get my dad. I burst into Amelia's stateroom to find both hunched over a large map that normally was rolled up on to a rack.

"DAD!" I shouted . "Seannah Aurora Arrow how many times must I tell you not to burst in!" 'He really was going to repremand me...what ever' "Dad...captain im sorry but mister  
>Scroop is try to beat Mister Hawkins into a human purp." Dad got up and out quickly he hated fighting.<p>

After he repremanded the crew by telling them they'd be put in the brig if another fight occured. , he leaned into Scroops face ,the way dad did if he was very serious never had to me cause well..I know not to tick my father off he was a rockatarian they were known for short tempers, and he said , "Am I clear..Mister Scroop? "Scroop glared at my father. I stood ready if he dared attack him nobody would hurt my father but I think dad could take scroop...just sayin.

Then I noticed Silver staring Scroop down as well and Scroop listend and said , "Trasssparently." Dad left it at that and walked off and passed me you could feel the heat from his anger as he pasted . 'great now he's happy..stupid spider.' I thought scarcasticly.

I decided to make sure the cabin help was alright after Silver berated and belittle them. "Hey is everything , alright here?" I asked nicely as I could. "peachy." the girl said scarasticly.

"Hey no need to get snarky with me i was just trying to be nice." "Sorry." she said but i could still hear scarcasium . i just looked at her i guess she could tell I really didnt want to do this...' dad so owes me fot this...' I thought bitterly still looking at this cabin girl. "Uhh Hi i'm jim." the cabin boy interupted possibly trying to lift the akward air looming about. We both looked at him I decided to atleast tell them my name , "I'm Cadet Seannah Aurora Arrow. " I looked at them both in turn and realized...

This was going to be harder then I thought...

a/n R&R :))


	5. challange time

Chapter 5  
>By FrancinBlossom<br>Jane Pov.  
>"Hey no need to get snarky with me i was just trying to be nice."She said "Sorry." I said still having a scarcasium tone .She still looking at me ok more kinda like a glare. So I returend it with a glare of my own.<p>

"Uhh Hi i'm Jim Hawkins." Jim interupted possibly trying to lift the akward air looming about some boys will do that.  
>We both looked at him. "I'm Cadet Seannah Aurora Arrow." She said as if we cared. 'great she must think she so high up. But I have to keep the enemie close.' I thought "I'm Jane De Silver. Mind If I call ye Sea for short?" We both shook hand. Hey I love giving nicknames. She shurged. "Sure. Do you guys need any help?"<p>

She asked. "Na we got it. But hey yer welcome to get yer hand dirty if ye want." I told her before Jim could say anything.  
>"is that a challeng I hear?" Her own sarcasum seaping in her voice.<p>

'I just might enjoy her company' I thought. "Yea that was a challeng. Scared?" I teased her. "Your on. Who can clean their part the best and fastest win" she declared. "Deal." We shook on it and set to work leaving Jim wondering what the heck just happened.  
>So we raced to get it clean. Me and Sea tied jim came in last. Just then morph came over.<br>sarcastically,Jim said "Making new that spider-psycho." Jim wiggled his fingers like a spider to demonstrate the creepiness of Scroop. 

I even giggled a bit when Morph formed into a mini-Scroop. "Spider-psycho! Spider-psycho!" We all laughed at the cute little blob.  
>"Heh, a little uglier." Jim chuckled. Morph looks thoughtful as the small Scroop, then suddenly he drastically changes into the evilness of Scroop, laughing maniacally and giving a deranged, cartoonish look to Scroop's face<p>

"MUWAH-"  
>Jim smiled, "Pretty close." Morph then change into a mini verson of sea and then a question mark. "Morph sea. Sea morph." I said. Sea patted his head. Just then Silver came up. He walked over and dumped the left-overs over the deck. Morph follows and eat some.<p>

"Thank heaven for little miracles! Up here fer an hour an' the deck's still in one piece!"  
>Silver got to talkin to Jim and I could tell I didnt want to be around to here it. "Didn't your pap ever teach yeh ta pick yer fights a bit more carefully?" He ask Jim. 'yep thats the cue to leave the males alone.' I though and grabed Sea hand and headed down below. "Hey where we going?" She asked. "Do you want to be around when the parent talk happens?" I asked and she shook her head. <p>

For the next few day Jim was more under orders and watch of silver was then I his own daughter was. But hey thats just what happens some times. I saw him Climb down a rope and walk away while Silver was still working on his. 'For a boy who has never been on a ship he was doing ok' I thought. 


	6. additudes get you no where

Chapter six

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea POV

After Jane and I went below I decided to have conversation. "So uh.. Jane have you been spacing before." knowing the anwser. "Yes I have.. have ye?" "Almost all my life wel after my m-" I stoped right there , what was I thinking talking about my mother to some random person? "After what?" "..Nothing it..wasnt inportant." I knew Jane could see through my lie but I wasnt giving a sob story of my life. "So..The first mates ya pap eh ? " "Uh yeah thats my dad." I said playing with my hair. "So what of your-" she started but was interupted when my dad called my name.

"Uhh well this was fun Jane but seems like I gotta go." and I turned on my heels and left before she got another word in. I wasnt trying to be rude..I just didnt want to talk about my mother I only did with my dad and rarely then. I seen Silver still standing with Jim having a delightful chat i could hear..all i got from it was Jim didn't care for his father.

"ah there you are Seannah." dad said with a smirk. "What are you smirking about?" I asked aggervaitedly. "I seen you talking to some poeple earlier. " "Yay me." I said in dramatic scarcasiam. "Sea I'm just trying to-" "I know dad I know keep me from being an emotionally ditressed teenager." I shot. and he slightly glared but rolled his eyes and pulled off his hat and coat and sat next to me.

"You have such an additude young lady..do you know what my father would have done to me?" "Eh i dunno probably something not fun." "would you quit interuppting me?" "Sure dad go on." "I'm acually done I forgot what i was saying." "Well good night dad."I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Night baby girl" yes he stilled called me 'baby girl' what can I say..

And like that I went and tiredly kicked off my boots pulled down my should lenth dark blond hair from it's pony tail holder and feel asleep.

Over the corse of the next few days I noticed Jim was really getting the hang being a spacer. 'the kids a natural born.' I thought to myself I wondered if one of his parents spaced...bit he was a land lubber I could tell from his child like wonder on day one. But I noticed Jane and her father werent spending alot of time together...perhaps her father was a bit more lenient then mine.

It was late evening one day, when I seen Jane stnding on the quarter deck alone ,I was bored my dad was already in bed due to a headache and wanted to talk. So I walked up to her.

"Hello Jane." "Oh uh Hi Sea," 'Well Sea ... where do ya begin...'


	7. janes memories

Chapter 7  
>By FrancinBlossom<br>Jane Pov.  
>Silver was spending more and more time with Jim. Doing a lot of the things we did when I first started out spacing with him. I wasn't jealous of Jim. Hardly with some of the stuff he had to do. But I did miss my father. With my dad dealing with Jim, I felt left out and started wondering back to the past.<p>

I was sitting by myself on the quarter deck, Looking at the holograph (coming out of my cyborg arm) of my parents before I was born, Their wedding on a pirate ship with the crew. The old first mate married them before he retired. Then it was my mother 8 month pregnant with me she was sitting alone but in the background my father was looking at her with love. The next was my father holding a new born and standing next to a grave. All before the cybrog parts came tobe. The last one was me with my dad after getting new limbs, we where just let out of the hospital.  
>I was so lost in thought I didnt hear her come till she said "hello jane." It almost made me jump. But I didnt. I coverd my arm to stop the play of pictures, hoping she didnt see. "Oh uh.. Hi Sea." 'dang my voice didnt sound normal' I cursed myself.<p>

"Something the matter Jane" She asked as if she cared. 'Maybe she did.' I sighed. "look Sea I have never had to make friends or have any for that matter so talking with other isnt me best. Or sharing me thoughts with any but me father." She nodded at what I said. "I know how ya feel." 'did she really' I thought. I looked out to the darken sky. "Me father is all I have left. I never knew me mother for she died giving birth to me. Death for a life you could say. I never went to school for there was no reason for me to..." I stoped. 'why in the bloody world am I telling her this!' I asked myself.

She was about to speak but I dont think I could handle her pitying me for the lost I never knew. "Sea thanks and All for listen but I just need to be alone right now" with that I walked down to the kitchen and did what I always did when I felt bad. I cooked or baked. This time I made chocolate chip cookies for the crew. Just they the book my mother wrote how to do


	8. all I need is a friend

Chapter 8

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea POV

After Jane walked off I sighed. "why is it so blasted difficult for me to make a friend! Am I really that dislikeable?" I said to the sky.

I placed my hand on my locket my mother left for my father to give me when i turned 16. It was full of pictures my mother had added , some of her and dad before me then me and her and me and dad and some just me... I didn't look into often , on the back was inscribed ,

_Dear Sea, _

_I want you to have this to always remember_

_where you have been in life , my little baby. _

_I may not be right where you can see me but im always _

_in your heart._

_The day God gave you to be was the day my life began _

_Always look to the stars Sea. _

_They'll guild you. _

_Love your mother, _

_Katrina S. Arrow. _

some times when I needed courage or confort I would just hold it or read her words. She always told me to keep my head held high and thats what I did. "Mom be with me..for what i'm about to do. " I walked down to the galley for some reason this was somethign I had to do.

Once i made it in thereI seen Jane hard at work baking the smell brough back memories. "Jane?" She slightly jumped. "You really need to quite sneaking up on people like that. " "I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you." "About? ""I just wanted to let you know I wasn't going to pity you or tell you it was going to be fine or that jazz" "Well then what were ye gonna say? "

"This room , the smell , reminds me of...my mother...before she feel ill. " "Pardon? ""M-my mother.." I started 'pull it together Sea!' i snapped mentally at my self.

"My mother died when I was five.. to a rare form of cancer she was twenity six years of age... to young.. they used her as a medical pen cushion, t-trying out different forms of treatment seeing which would , work best, one time one caused her to mix things up mentally she forgot alot of things.. b-but my dad made them stop and she got better for a while.."my eyes burned from the memories. "Then her family had the nerve to blame my father for her dealth and say he didnt love her when none of them were even there for her!" I caught myself .

I didnt even mean to go that far.. I had never even told my dad all these feelings..'maybe having a friend is what I need..' I thought. Jane looked at me quitely I wondered what she was thinking...had I steped to far...I sat down at a table relived to have that off my chest , and flicked open my locket , It was a picture of my mom and I not long before she got sick , mothers day, We looked so much alike that day you would have ythought we were sisters not mother and daughter... Still Jane looked on..

the room was akwardly quite...


	9. cookies and black holes

Chapter 9

By FrancinBlossom

Jane Pov.

Sea Just pourd out her heart to me. Probably something she never did to anyone, maybe not even her father knew how she felt. I walked over and sat down with a plate of cookies. I grabed one and pushed the plate to her. She also grabed one and nibbled on it.  
>"Sea I think we have more in commen then we first thought." I said simply. She nods. "so different yet so alike." I heard her mummble. "How about this. I know we arnt close friends and we just meet. But we both cant seem not to pour our own hearts out to the other. If ye like maybe somtime later over say making cookies or something we could get to know one another better?" I have no clue where i'm going with this.<p>

Sea eat another cookie. "you know I kinda like that idea and it would get my father off my back for a little while" she said with a half smile. I laughed. "Sea I wish me dad would be on me back sometimes. Ye never know when yer going to miss that person doing something that annoys ye." It was ture. Like sea had said she lost her mom at 5 now she misses what her mom use to do.  
>"your right but he could losen up a bit." She laughed. I was starting to like making her smile.<p>

It felt good. Like helping a sister almost. "how about tomorrow night or something? I got a book me mom wrote on how to make all kinds of sweets" I asked her. "Alright tomorrow night then." She said.

We both smiled. "Im going to go past out these cookie your welcome to tag along and meet the crew better?" Not all the crew was bad some just follow orders weather they like it or not. The darkest one was Scroop. Oh how I hate him. "thanks but no. i'm going to go cheek up on my dad." She said. "Ok. Night Sea." "Night Jane." with that she headed off. 

We never did get to make any cookies for the next night while we where setting dad was out with jim so we would have the kitchen to ourselfs but A star went super nova on us. A lot of stuff we getting shot at the ship. If I learned anything about stars you dont want to near one when the exploded for more likely then not they will turn into a black hole. And black holes are one thing a spacers should always fear. 

basic manovers !" I hear Amelia call.

Me and Sea look at eatch other , droped our stuff and ran up to help. "All Hands fastin your life lines." Sea's Dad yelled. So that was the first thing we did. Everone started climbing up to brace the sails. I even went to help. Arrow stoped Sea before she should.

I heard Jim yell out my dads name. I look over and saw him fall. 'No!' I mentle yelled in my head. But jim saved him and pulled him back up. 'I ow Jim one' I thought. Just then a big piece of hot rock came thowrd the ship I though we where goners. But then it started pulling back.

'oh bloody heck I knew that would happen' I thought and just then we started to get sucked in.  
>We got hit by a wave and I knew what we had to do. So I started untieing th sails. Just then Mr. Arrow yelled to untie then. 'way ahead of ye there' I thought. I heard some diss them about making up their mind. "Ye want to live dont ye" I asked. That shut them up. <p>

Arrow Even went up to help again. Scroop followed him. 'Oh no not good' I thought. Scroop hated Arrow so that would mean he would something to hurt him.

Just then I saw fall, but they way he fell look more like he got pushed. "SEA HELP ME PULL HURRIE!" I yelled and Sea came over and pulled with me. We got her dad back on and Ducked just as the last wave went off. 


	10. cant loose you

Chapter 10

By:TMNTDisneyFan2013

After talking with Jane and agreeing to meet the next night to bake I decided I better make sure dad was alright , he suffered from massive headaches for as long as I could remember. Mom always said it was from him talkign so loud , it was a joke ofcourse.

I walked into his room , it was pitch black the way he liked it when he had a headache , I couldn't see hardly anything but could make out the large lump that was my father in the center of the room. Upon hearing him snore ,I decided he was alright so I began to turn and leave when he snorted.

"Seannah?" "Yes it's me dad." I whispered. "Are you alright?" "Yeah im fine." "come here." he said. when I moved in the door closed and it was pitch black . "Welll...this is a good way to have conversation." he said with a hint of humor in his voice.

I took the liberty and lite the oil lamp on his nightstand and lowered the fame where it wasnt extreamly bright. "Are you sure your alright?" "Yes dad I am...oh geuss what." "What Sea?" "I mgith have a friend." He seemed to brighten up , "Who?" "Uh Jane Silver we're aqanteinces we have something in common. " "Oh ? " "Yeah strange as it is. " "Well im proud of you Seannah."

"..thanks dad. Tomorrow night were going to bake stuff together." "Really?" He seemed surprised I normally refused to bake due to that was my mother's second favorite thing to do , and boy could she ever. "Yeah." I looked around his room , I hardly came in there really. Something else you should know about my father he was a neat freak. everything had a place and it was there or there was issues. his clothes were always neat with out a creese in them , his shoes ever had to be spotless. I had to admit it rubbed off on me in some cases.

My mother was the same thus our home always stayed nice and tidy , still does. My eyes landed upon a picture on his nightstand , it was of the tree of us one of the last Christmases together all of us were dressed in red . amelia had taken the picture as we all played in the snow.

Dad had snow all over him form mom and I chucking a snowball at him. He caught my gaze and looked at the picture. "I know you miss her Seannah." he said quietly , "I do to. But she wouldn't want us to stay stuck in the past. s-she would want us to move on." "thats right dad but you never did." He looked at me and understood what I ment. "We are not making this a discustion of my love life Seannah."

"But dad-" "Enough." "..Yes sir. " "Dear we all are giving one true love, and mine was your mother. " "thats not so dad people fall in love again it may not be like the first time but-" the look he gave me told me to give up..he was so stubborn. I decided it was time for bed so I bid my father good night and went into my room and feel alseep.

The next evening Jane and I began setting things up and just goofing off abit. Mister Silver and Jim were out on a long boat , which Amelia wouldn't like but hey what the captain dont know wont hurt us that whats my mom always said when she spaced.

"So uh what-" i began when suddenly the entire ship jerked. As Jane and I stood up we herd Amelia shout for abbasive actions I knew that ment trouble Amelia wouldnt call it unless our lives were in danger. "Come on!" i shouted not quite sure if she even herd me.

I herd my father shout for lifelines but i was already heading over to them so Jane on my heels. "Secure all sails!" Dad hollerd . Jane started up them so did I until a hand pulled me back . "where are you going?" It was my dad. "You said secure the sails!" "I didn't mean you!" "Dad-" "no Seannah your place is down here now go see if Amelia needs you. " "Dad-" "Now Sea go!" He orderd. I rolled my eyes but rushed up to the bridge to where Amelia was struggleing with the wheel because Mr. Turnbuckle had lose control and was knocked out when the ship began being pulled into the black hole the star had now grown into.

"Blast these wave there increasingly erratic. "Amelia grumbled as i went to help her stedy the wheel. "No Captain their not erratic at all! infact there'll be another one in 47.2 seconds followed by the biggest megella of them all!" Doctor Doppler shouted.

"thats it brillant doctor! We'll ride that last megallia out of here!" "say what?" I said that idea was well your tipical amelia idea.. But before she could reply to me dad shouted , "All Sails secure captain!" Amelia looked wa y to excited about her plan. "good man...now release them Immediatly.

The look on my father's face was priceless but he snapped back ,trusting amelia as he always had, and said , "Aye Captain...you herd her man unfurl those sails!" "WHAT!" Birdbrain mary snapped. "But we just finished-" Moron began. "Tying 'em down!" Oxy finished. "Make up your bloomin' minds!" Birdbrain mary snapped again. My dad climbed up them aswell. "What does he think he's doing!" I said and Amelia shook her head. But had Jim secure the life lines. Suddenly a larger gust of wind belw and knock me and Amelia backwards I feel into her. When i stood up I made sure she was alright then I herd Jane shout my name . she was shouting for me to hurry.. 'what wrong. ' i thought then i seen it was my dad!' "Dad!" i shouted and ranover to where she was. He was nearly knocked out. It took all Jane and I had to pull dad over to the deck .

When suddenly the ship was engulfed in black I felt Jane's arm bump mine as we sat there. I didnt know why but I closed my eyes and prayed hard. It seemed it all was over till suddenly I herd the burst of the last magella. The ship roared to life as the star took it's last brealth. I opened my eyes and seen jane standing hardly even an inch away from me. I looked at dad he was out cold. "Daddy.." i mumbled trying to wake him. 'no..no..please dad no.." I thought suddenly seeing the image of my mother then I noticed he was bleeding from his right side. "Captain! Man down!" I shouted as Jane began to place pressure on his side. i looked at her it seemed as if she'd be through this before...

Amelia rushed over to where we were. Her eyes widen in shock. She called for Mister Hands to come and take my father to the imfermary. "Come on." Jane said to me leading me in there. "come on." "come on what?" "We have to stop him from bleeding Sea." I prayed that my father would be alright..I couldnt loose him...


	11. pain

Chapter 11

By FrancineBlossom

Jane Pov.

I pulled Sea with me down to the infirmary. At the same time I was trying to keep the flash backs to stay in the past.

'scroop your a dead man' I thought as I pushed Sea into a chair. Hands try to stop me. "Listen here I'm your real captain kid so back off unless you want to deal with Silver" I whispered in his ear with venom.

I pushed pressure on the wound and had to get the bleeding to stop before I could do anything else. By the time it stopped bleeding, I had gone through 3 rags soaked in blood. Not good.

Scroop must have hit an organ or cut really deep. "Hands I need the hardest and sharpest needle you have and the toughest string. We need to sew him up." He went over to his bag and got the stuff out and handed it to me.

I got to work sewing it up. All the while sea hadnt moved from her spot. I was starting to worry about her. Once he was sewn and bandaged up. I transfered some blood to him. Then I had hands move him to his room so he could rest in peace.

I cleaned up and walked over and hugged sea. While rubbing her back. I could tell she was cry for my shirt became wet with tears where her head lay.. "Sea he's going to make it." I told her with much confidance in my voice. "I...I almost...lost him..." She got out in between her trying to catch her breath.

"I know I know. But he will be ok I know for..." I took a steep back and took off my shirt so she could see the scars I have. "Scroop hurt me a few times. I've been in the same place your dad has. And yet I'm still living so see he will be ok. I promise you" I put my shirt back on.

Her sadness turned to anger. "Seannah Calm down! Why don't you go lay with your dad. And come get me if he wakes." I commanded her. She looked at me with shock. As if no one else has ever commanded her to do something. "Fine I will." she said then stormed off. 'Way to go Jane way to go' I thought as I watch her leave. 


	12. repaying a debt

Chapter 12

By:TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea's pov:

Jane lead me down the immfermary. Then she put me in a chair and told me to sit I was shooken up to much to give a arguement so I knodded. Hand tried to stop her but she whipered something to him and went to work on my father.

We had to remove his uniform jacket and shirt which were stained anyway. It took jane atlease three rags to stop him from bleeding. With my still on going medical training at Intersteller I knew that ment and organ was more then likely hit or his heart was beating way to fast.

I began thinking about his morning how things were so normal. I had woken up with a frizzy hair, thats to my dad and mom I had curly hair, and dad thought it was the funniest thing ever watching me wet my haor then dry it then put lotion into , trut me it works just not to much, "Whats the point Sea?" "The point dad is that I can now pull it back." "Wonder why your hairs doing that?" I glared at him. This morning I didnt want to get up so he look the liberty to get a cup of cold water and give me a bath..Alton Arrow style. I had told him i'd get him back. But I would never do that now.

He looked pale,yes rock people can pale, I wanted to go over there and talk to him and hold his hand and tell him it was going to fine , but I was froze. The last time I spoke to my mother in person she had been pale like that and weak but she still had a smile on her face and she told me it'd be alright and that she loved me.. the next morning I knew she was gone from the look on my father face when I found him. He knelt down and told me she had left to Heaven.

And now I was at high risk of looseing my father , my best friend the only one who had been there for my through out my life. I seen Jane begin to sew him up with just normal sewing thred and a needle I flinched when she start glad he wasn't awake..but that part worried me if he was floating in and out of consisness it would be better but he wasn't he was out cold which ment he could...die quicker..."Sea..Sea? .. Seannah!" Jane called my name I some how managed to miss.

I looked at her not really even able to speak. "Whats his blood type?" 'blood type uhh c'mon Sea think...mom was O positve i'm-' "O-negative." I whispered. Next thing I knew she was lookign for a vain in his arm dad hated needles, even when they stuck mom or me he flinched.

I was never so glad the Legacy carried a supply of extra blood , thats what happens when you captain was in the Navy. She decided to transfer him back to his room with the blood. I had been trained what to do in these situations but..I failed..I didnt even comfort him awake or not he would have me.

Suddenly I noticed Jane hugging me. Tear just began flooding out of my eyes i couldnt stop them nor did I want to . Dad wouldn't want me crying over him but , "i..I...almost...lost him. " "I know , I know." Then she told me she'd be done somethign simaler by..scroop! Then she removed her over shirt to show me her scars. That angered me , that someone would be so heartless to attack and innocent man and a girl. Scroop hurt my father! As I said many times no one was to hurt my father! I stood up quickly Jane could tell I was mad. "Seannah calm down! " Then she commanded me to go be with my father and tell her when he woke up.

"Fine I will!" I said and stomped off. i wasn't angery at Jane but Scroop if I seen him at the moment I'd I'd... I dont even know. But Jane was right dad needed me. I walked into his room the blood transfusion was hardly half way done his color was slightly comeing back. but I noticed alittle blood on his bandage. but I decided just to watch and see if more gets on there. I pulled a chair from his desk to his bedside. I sat there feeling helpless I couldnt save my dad from this.

I looked around his room and noticed his shirt and jacket were on the floor , he'd hate that . So I got up folded them nice and neatly and stuck them on top of his dresser . I bumped into a box , and my curious spacer blood hit me . I opened it. And found a book which I knew was the wedding album. I rubbed my finger across the names engraved in gold. I flipped through the pages I looking at each one in detail. Dad haddnt been back from war to terribly long , their theme colores were cream and champange gold. Mom looked beautiful as always.

I found my father's vows to her promiseing to be there no matter what and he'd always be right by her side. Funny how he followed through with it. I put the book back where he had it . I sat back down next to him and thought on how a girl I just truely met saved my fathers life. She certainly had a friend in me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Amelia. "How is he?" She whispered. I shook my head. she knelt down and whisperd in his ear , "You will alright , do you hear me...please." She stood up and fixed the covers on him. "S-scroop did this." She looked at me with wondering eyes. "Dear how do you-" "Miss. Silver told me...she's had many confretations with him before Amelia I know he did this he was the last one seen with daddy , then dad suddenly is stabbed come on even you know that too much of a conqencedince. "

"Seannah I believe you but I must have an eye witness saying they say Scroop did this to alton." "I know.." "I need to get back to the bridge..please if anything changes come get me." I knodded as she walked out.

I thought I herd him mumble my mothers name. I took his hand and said , "Dad..it's me Seannah, please don't leave me...I-i promise I'll be a better daughter...I'll do better in school...just please.." I felt an other presence in the room . I turned and seen Jane. "Still haven't woken up has he?" "N-no he hasn't why hasn't he?" "I dunno sometimes this takes time."

I whispered to him , "please dont leave me.. "Suddenly I felt his hand tighten around mine and I herd , "W-where am I going Sea?" "dad!" I threw my arms around his neck . "I thought i'd lost you." I whispered. when I let go he looked at his arm up to the bag of blood , and down at his side. "What happen?" He asked. Jane and I looked at one another. "Ye mean to tell us you don't know?" She asked. "Last thing I remember is climbing up the shouds."

I geuss the pain finally raised it's ugly head for he flinched and turned green , thats when Jane took her cue , so I steped back to the door. They were talking , but I couldnt understand them all I herd was liver , and thank you ,and Sea. but I suddenly had the urg to go out so I did.

When I did I seen Silver an looked none to happy. "Where is dat girl!" I herd him say. "Mister Silver. "it was time for me to re-pay Jane. "Ah yes Cadet. how can ol' John Silver Silver Be of serivce to the Legacy's cadet." "I would like to take Jane's chores for the day." "Well Miss. Arrow I dunno-" "Believe me I can do anything ya throw at me. It's the least I can do while she's caring for my father" I was once a cabin girl myself mom and dad thought it would do me good to see what it was like to be 'low on the food chain' .

i know silver didn't believe me but sighed , "If ye wanna then don let me stop ye." He said and handed me a mop and bucket and scrup brush . I went over ot the spot he directed me. Jim looked up when I came over. "We gotta new cabin girl?" He said with a smirk. "Some might say that." I smirked again and began pondering on everything that had happen thus far.. I felt good to finally have a friend I could trust.


	13. thank you

Chapter 13  
>By FrancineBlossom<br>Jane Pov.  
>I gave Sea an hour to be with her dad. When the hour was up, I decided it was time to check up on Mr. Arrow.<p>

Having to deal with losing an arm, scroop scaring me, other pirates getting hurt. I learned how to do a lot with medical stuff. Sometime my mind would just shut off and my body would do just what it needed to do. Being a pirate you never know what can happen. Hands is ok with medical care, but I'm better.

The door was left open and when I got closer I heard Sea her voice sounded sad.

"I'll do better in school...just please.." She then turn around and looked at me "Still haven't woken up has he?" "N-no he hasn't why hasn't he?" her voice was staring to tear up."I dunno sometimes this takes time."

she whispered something to him "W-where am I going Sea?"Mr. Arrow said "dad!" She threw her arms around his neck when she let go he looked at his arm up to the bag of blood , and down at his side. "What happen?" He asked. Sea and I looked at one another. "Ye mean to tell us ye don't know?" I asked. "Last thing I remember is climbing up the shrouds."

he flinched and turned green

'pain finally made its way to his head.' I thought thats when I took my cue. Sea stepped back to the door.

I told him the lay down on what happen till he passed out. "Yer liver got hit, just scratch. But ye should be fine now. I had to give ye some more blood." "thank you for your help. Is Sea OK?" He asked after thanking me.

I look over my shoulder but Sea was gone. 'I guess she just couldn't handle it anymore.' I thought. I look back to her father.

"She was scared a lot. After losing a mother...then to lose a father...it would kill her from the inside out. I know it would me."

He looked up at me with surprised that I knew.

"She told me after I told her about mine dieing giving birth to me." I tried to hide the sadness but I guess he was good at reading a teen girls face. For he had that look my dad gave me when I tried to hide how I feel.

"I just now notice this but you kinda look like Katrina." He said.

'the pain must be messing with his head' I thought. I unhooked him from the blood.

"I don't know what to say to that Sir." I said as I packed up the stuff to take down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you. She did have siblings so you could have been one of theirs." I just nodded. 

I went through the normal stuff. Change the bandages and clean the wound, check his temp to make sure it wasn't to high or low, check his pulse.

"Ye look good. But ye should take it easy for the next day or two. Stay in bed for the rest of the night. I'll be up in the morning to check up on you." I said and walked out.

As I headed down to put the stuff away, I seen Sea and Jim doing the choirs. 'OH BLOODY HECK I FORGOT TO DO MY CHOURS!' I thought as I ran down and put the stuff away.

I came up and ran over to Sea. "Sea ye didn't have to do this." I said a little out of breath,  
>"Hey its the lest I could do Jane. You saved my father." She said and hugged me.<p>

I hugged back. "I couldn't let him die, it like be letting me own pap die. And hes all ye have left lassie. So thanks for cleaning for me." I said.

We pulled away and smiled at each other "Aw you two are so cute all touchy and hugging" Jim said in a teasing voice.

"Oh zip it!" we both yelled at him before we pulled him into a hug. "Yew girl cooties" Jim said and we all started to laugh. It was one of the most fun ive had with others my age in like forever.

Once Sea and Jim put the stuff away we all headed our different way for some sleep. 


	14. happy with my life

Chapter 14

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea pov

Cleaning with Jim was acually the most fun I had with work I had ever had. He acually wasn't a bad guy alittle rough around the edges. Finally Jane come out and thanked me for doing her chores. "It's the least I could do Jane , you saved my father." which was true , He more then likely wouldnt feel here if not for her. We hugged as she said , "I couldn't let him die , it would be like letting me own pap die." And Jim smirked and teased , "Awh you two are so cute and huggy."

"Oh zip it!" We both yelled at him in unison and hugged him to. "Ew girl cooties!" he said swiping us away like some four year old. Ya know for once I felt complete 'perhaps dad was right all along about me needing people my age..I just wont tell him he was right.'

We bid each other good night and I headed up to the stairs to lead to the officers quarters. I looked in on dad he had fallen asleep snoreing this time. I smiled I was just so happy to have him alive it wasn't funny. I knew that the scratch on his liver would require some surgical help but nothing that had to be done right now. i walked into my room but could not go to sleep.

Finally i was tired of counting ceiling planks so I got up and went to the bridge. Just looking out among the stars when I herd someone behind me. "It's was past cerfuw Seannah." It was Amelia. "I know ma'am I just couldn't sleep."

"Your mother did the same thing Sea you're alot like her." "I may look like her but im not her. " "Her mother was a brave , valant soul , didn't have a mean bone in her body. Shed reather do with out if it ment someone could have something. "

"T-then why'd she have to die in such a way... or at all why could she still be here. " Amelia just looked out at the stars as well. "They say the worst happens to the best of us Sea." Amelia had taught me much about the ethrium and life. "She'd be proud of you Seannah your a strong girl." I smiled. "Thank you captain.." I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome Sea now run along it's bedtime tomorrow we shall be at out destenation." "Alright good night Cap.m " "good night Seannah. "

I went into my room and curled up in bed , "It's real mom the loot of a thousand worlds..you were right." I said and feel alseep happy with how my life was turning.


	15. mutany

Chapter 15  
>By FrancineBlossom<br>Jane Pov.  
>We had a pirate meeting down stairs in the kitchen area because my dad was not to happy with Scroop right now. We had to get up early and it had to be down here so the other up there wont hear.<p>

The crew wants to move now, Dad doesn't want to yet. Dad had a grip on scroops next and yelling at him. "I say what I say. disobing my orders like that stunt ye did with Mr. Arrow ye be joining him." 'so he knew it was scroop. What else does he know?' I thought.  
>He then through him. Scroop pulled out a prup. And poked into with his claw. "itssss that boy me thinksssss you got a ssssoft sssspot for him" My dad flinched. Then started glaring at everyone. "now mark me the lot of ya. I care about one thing and one thing only and thats flints trove. I wont waste it on that boy." He said.<p>

"now what was it oh yea...ye got the making of greatness in ya." scroop said mocking my dad. My dad looked shock for a second that scroop over hear that. Then turned around and glared at him. "Shut yer yap. I cozzed up to the kid to keep him off our sent. I ain't gone soft." he pointed a finger at him. He would have said more but just then "Planet Ho!"was yelled out and every one hurried up there.

"Dad?" I asked as my father was about to head up to the deck. "Yea Jane?" "Did you really mean what you just said about Jim and the treasure?" I asked him. He walked over to me and patted my shoulder. "No sweetie I didn't. Its just ye cant let them see ye gone soft or they kill ye. I couldn't put Jim, ye, and meself in danger like that. Ye got to be strong to be a pirate, not soft." I nodded at that and we headed up the stairs. 

Silver forgot his telescope and had to go back down and get it. But when he came back up he yelled. "Change in plans boy! We strike Now!"  
>I looked over and saw Jim run into the captain room. 'Oh bloody heck this is not good' I thought. I didn't want this to happen. I was dreading the moment now that I had made from friends.<p>

I headed down to the kitchen to wait. I could hear the yelling. And guns going off. Up on deck I heard my dad yell. "You'll blow the map! Lets follow them. Scroop stay here" what he didn't say was for me to stay and watch scroop because he didn't want scroop to mess thing up going with him.

Soon every one was gone and it was just me and scroop. Its not that it really matters, I just didn't like to be alone with him. I can handle myself now and he knows better since I got my new arm. So we just stayed out of each others way. 


	16. broken again

Chapter 16

By:TMNTDisneyFan2013

sea pov

That morning we were all in Amelia's state room talking about our corse to Treasure Planet , Including my father although I tried to get him to rest up till we made planet fall but he wouldnt listen. So here we all were and by all I ment , Me , Doppler, Amelia and my father. "Perhaps we should split in groups." Delbert offerd. "No , I do not trust any of the crew members as far as I could throw them. "

"they're not all bad captain." I put fourth. But the withered look she gave me made me shut my mouth but dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Well Captain , no matter what we will be in groups , people have to watch the Legacy while we serch for the treasure. " "What im wondering is how you can going to hold up Arrow." amelia said bringing my thoughts to life. "I'll manage captain." "good man now-"

Suddenly Jim burst through amelia's door out of brealth. "Mister Hawkins what in the world are you doing!" Amelia snapped at the cabin boy standing up. "S-sorry captain b-but the crew.."All four of us looked at the cabin boy with wondering eyes.

He looked at me and said , "they're pirates , each and everyone... Silver is there leader.." I gasped that ment... Jane was a pirate...my friend , someone who had saved my father's life acually let me talk my troubles out..was a pirate... Then amelai was shouting about making them all hang and threw a gun at Delbert.

Who began bumbleing about now how to use one and nearly shot amelia then she threw a gun to me and dad and the map to Jim , which Silvers pet morph grabbed . "Morph give it back!"

Once he got it back the pirates began trying to get in the door. I decided to shoot a hole in the floor it was our only way out. It was me and dad left i n the room , "Dad how are you-" "Seannah no matter what you go." "Not with out you , if something happens to you i'm not leaving." "This is no time for game Sea." "Dad we're in this together now come on!" I said and waited till he climbed down till I jumped down just as they blasted in.

We caught up with Amelia and the others quickly b ut I knew this was killing dad. We made it to the long boat bay and Amelia shut the door right in some of the pirates faces and welded it shut with her rifle. "To the long boats quickly!" She shouted and ran over to the control pannel.

How dad got in I have no idea , "Dad you okay?" "I'll be better when we get off this ship." he said gripping his side. Suddenly the entire roo mbecame a battle feild , Jim lost the map to morph and had to race silver to get it got it back and jumped in the boat as we got out of there , even thought silver tried to shit the latch on us till Amelia had another 'brilliant' idea but hey it worked.

We almost got out alive until Doppler shouted , "laser ball at 12 o9'clock!" "Oh great there shooting at us.." I said just then Amelia tried to move us out of the way but failed and I herd her scream in pain and seen her grip her ribs. 

Suddenly we were un a crash corse to the planet and did..hard. Jim and I lifed the boat off of us. I looked over my dad and on his hands and knees with his fingers dug into the mossy ground. "D-dad?" "I'm fine Sea." and he attempted to stand, but feel down again looking nasoeus. Amelia stood up quickly and fell down clutching to her ribs as Doppler and jim helped her up. "Im fine just bruseing cup of tea and i'll be right as rain."

"Mister Hawkins , she confused Doppler for jim, "The map if you please. " Jim pulled it out relieve..morph! He tried to kill 'em. Then amelia made us all get low. the pirates ship went over head. "We got company..we need a more defenceable postion...mister hawkins ..miss arrow scout ahead. " I looked at my dad , "But Captain I-" "Go on Seannah i'm fine." dad said looking anything but fine. But I knodded and went off with Jim.

We walked for a ways in scilence when Jim snapped, "How could she!" "How could she what Jim?" "Use us like that..I just ugh!" "Jim listen to me..we do as our father's say do...No matter what you'd listen to your mother would you not?" he just stared at me but knodded and walked on. It was true I didnt blame Jane I would have done the same for my father.

After another while I felt we was being watched then a noise came from behind us. Jim and I readied our guns when sudden out jumped a ...robot? Not just any robot a Bioelectronic navigator name BEN. Who couldn't remember a thing about the treasure or out names , he called me Annie , and Jim Jimmy. In short i wanted to hit him , but oh ! Jim said he could go with us..blast it all! But he ended up having a place to hide. So we went and got the others . Delbert could carry Amelia but my dad would have to walk .

I noticed he was bleeding from his wound again...'great..' We slowly made it there. Once inside BEN's tower dad nearly collasped. I sat next to him. Amelia began tryign to order us but flinched in pain and delbert sweetly told her to lay down. 'those two..' Suddenly BEN shouted ,

"HEY LOOK ITS SOMEMORE OF YOUR BUDDIES HEY FELLA WE'RE OVER HERE FELLAS!" "BEN get down I shouted and laser fire came in and Jim and I rushed to fire back. Silver told them to get back by raiseing a white flag. and wanted to talk to the captain.

'wrong choice dude..' "Come to bargan for the map doubtless pesstalinchal..ugh!" "that means he thinks we still have it.." Jim smirked and went to talk to silver. All i got from the conversation was Silver was going to blast us all to kingdom come at dawn if he didnt have the map.. 'wonderful.' I thought looking at my father he looked just like he did when he first got hurt. i seen he was bleeding worst. BEN thankfully had spare blanets and a sail to make dad a make shift bed and bandgage.

"Gentleman..lady we must stick together and and..ugh. "Amelia started. ""And what we must stick together and what!" Delbert shouted, "Doctor you have wonderful eyes. " "shes lost her mind." "ya gotta help her!" Jim shouted . Then doppler wnet on about not being that kind of doctor and Jim went to the opening of the cave. it seemed anymove we made we would die..until BEN had a back door that Jim went through I went back to my dad seeing he was fevered and shivering when it was atleast 80 degrees on this planet...I just hoped Jim got back soon when suddenly we got other visitors we really didnt want...the pirates!


	17. goodbye spider

Chapter 17  
>By FrancineBlossom<br>Jane Pov.  
>It was boring waiting for something to happen. Just then the alarm went off. 'what in the galaxy is going on' I thought as I walked up the steps on to the deck. I saw scroop run down after saying "cabin boy". 'Crap hes after jim' I thought.<br>I pulled my gun out from behind my back. Never did like using my arm as a sword just didnt feel right. I heard Morph up in the rafters. But keep going. 'poor morph but I got to help jim.' I thought. Just then the gravit got turn off.

'oh bloody heck who be dumb enough to turn off the gravity' I thought as I started to float. I hit a button to make my boots heavery. Then ran up to the deck.  
>Scroop was going to cut the rope. "say hi to Mr. Arrow for me" Scroop said. So I made my boots lighter and tackled scroop. Making him and me go into the flag. "tell him yourself" Jim said as he jumped out of the way. The rope Snap and we started to fly off.<br>"Jane!" Jim Yelled. I couldnt reach my boots. Scroop wouldnt stop sreaming no matter what happen. I kicked back sending the screaming scroop off.

The gravity got kicked on and jim fell right as he was about to jump and grab me. I was just out of the field.

So I didnt fall like he did.  
>I hit the button makingmy boots heavy and I started to fall. Once back into the gravity field I started falling faster. I didnt have time to turn my boots back to light so I could land on my feet.<br>I knew I was going to land hard the jim. Just then I was caught before I hit the floor. I looked up to see Jim had caught me and turned my boots back to light. I could tell my face was getting hot. An by the looks of it so was Jim's.

"um...Jim...you can put me down now." I said trying to get my face to cool down. "Oh right." he said and set me down. 'hes treating me like a lady right there. No one has every treated me like one.' I thought with a small smile.

Just then morph came over and nuzzled my cheek. "Glad your safe too morphy" I said laughing at the pink blob. Then a robot came up. "the canes have been takin care of jimmy sir!" it said.  
>I looked at Jim and raised an eye brow. "i found him on the planet and he wont leave me alone." He said with an annoyed tone. 'oh great' I thought. I nodded.<p>

"come on lets get back to the other" Jim said climbing over back onto the other mini ship. I walked over to the side of the ship. "Besafe cabin boy" I said. He smirked and offerd his hand to me. "Arnt you coming cabin girl" I grabed his hand and he helped me on to it. I didnt need his help but it made him feel like he didnt lose his man hood to a girl who could kick his rear end.  
>I let him drive for he knew where to go. We climbed underground and back through all the stuff and back the hide out. "Doc wake up I got the map" He said. 'but that isnt the doctors shape it was...' I thought just as my dad stood up.<p>

"Good work Jimbo." Just then everyone was grabed. Even me. "Look like yer daughters a trader Silver." Said Hands.

My dad looked over at me. "Jane how cou..." "Oh shut it. Ye let me on the ship and now hold yer own daughter like the rest of the hostage. Yer just the best pap ever." I said with venom glaring at him and pulled out of hands grip.

"Dont touch me." I glared at hands. 'I will not be treated like they are treated. Not by my fathers crew.' I thought angerly. I looked over at Sea and gave her I'm-sorry-but-i-had-to look.  
>She shurged. Jim wouldnt open the map like my dad wanted. I walked over grabed it from him and opened it with a bored look. "you couldnt do that. Thats just sad." I knew I pay for dissing him infront of the crew but I was done for no being the girl who always listen to her dad.<br>Then I closed the map and tossed it to jim. "We all go or no treasure."I said. I gave my dad the look my mom always did when she didnt want to be messed that I always saw in pictures.  
>"Fine we take them all" He said and we headed on our way to finding the treasure. <p>


	18. friends again ?

Chapter 18

By:TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea's POV

After the pirate raided our 'hideout' they tied us all up. I mean how threating were we any how ? We had two severly injured Navy officers , one who was out of her mind , a bumbleing astrophisic , and ... me. As much as I hate to admit it im not very threating. But i wasn't going down with out a fight that was for sure. As they stormed in I hid off to the shadows.

I peered around a rock as I herd Silver say , "where's dat girl." He lgared at my father as I readied my gun . I didn't want to shoot Silver , well truely I didn't want to shoot any one..

"I-i don't know where she is." Dad said with a glare of his own. When suddenly my boot slipped on the mossy ground . "Ayye boss lookie wut we got 'ire." the one named meltdown said picking me up and dragging me over there still fighting like a mad person. "Ye didnt know where she was eh?" "Ya might as well give it up Silver!"I said hopeing to keep them stalled til Jim got back. "Oh? and may I ask ye why cadet?" "Because there is no way pirate like you can beat us!"

I looked over on the floor lay my gun. "now I like de spunk ye got ther lass." "What are you saying Silver?" I asked wonder what kind 'game' he was playing me for. "Lemme give you a choice , ye can either choose ta join up wit me or choose te stay with this lot what de ye say ?"

I knew he was testing me , toying with me trying to talk me in to betraying my father! Well Seannah Arrow was not one to toy with. i laughed , "Ya couldn't talk Jim into joinging you so you thought _I_ was dumb enough to fall for you tricks! Well Silver my answer is and will always be the same , No! Never!" "All right then." As if he expected me to say no.

'I only got one more shot at this..' I thought and thrust the heel of my boot into Meltdown's shin. as expected he let me go and I ran over to get my gun , Grabbed and was cocked and ready to shoot by the time everyone else knew what happen.

"Put dat down Cadet , no need ye playing hero." "Back off Silver-I'll , I'll shoot. "Hopeing sounding more fear some then I felt. But when he held the gun at my father I didn't know what to do. "Now I's said Put it down." "no Sea don't do it." Dad pleided I knew he didn't want me giving in but.. "Well ? Wat's it gonan be Cadet?" My hands shook as I dropped my gun with a clang.

"Smart lass." He said and motioned for his pirates to tie me up and put me beside my father. "You didnt have to do that Seannah." dad whispered. "I couldn't let him hurt you dad , I've nearly lost you once on this trip-" "Sea listen to me , I may not make this journey but you can't let that stop you.." I looked to the ground which wasnt hard considering I was sitting on it. "But im proud of you ,Sea you did what not many you age would have done." I smiled then suddenly Jim and..jane ? Came out of the 'backdoor.'

Only to be met by the watch party. Jane got called a trator and then she stood up to her father. I knew in the pirate world that took more then guts todo father or not espcially female members. Then she looked at me and gave me an im sorry look, I shurgged to let her know it was alright I didnt hold it against her.

soon the map was open and we were being loaded into the long boat. Jane sat by me which kind of surprised me , "Sea.. i'm sorry I lied I just-" "It's okay Jane I understaand ya." "Ye do?" "Yeah I do." then she whispered , "how is he?" i shook my head. when we got to the end of the line silver and the others all started pileing out of the boat he grabbed Jim and pulled him down cause he had the map. "Jane!" he called , she glared at him , I knew she was on our side but I also knew she was torn. "Sea come to!" now that i wasn't expecting . "But-" "Sea go." Dad urged. "fine den." silver said next thing I knew i was untied and down with Jim and Jane. As we left i looked back where Melt down had been left with my father , Amelia and Doppler , I wondered what lied ahead of us.


	19. fools Gold

Chapter 19  
>By FrancineBlossom<br>Jane Pov.  
>I pulled 2 guns from the where they hid at the small of my back. Handed one to Sea and the other to Jim. They both hid theirs in the same place where I had them hidden. We never said a word to each other.<p>

Soon we couldn't ride in the boat anymore and had to walk on foot. We stayed behind the others so we could talk but there was one walking behind us so we had to keep it in a whisper. "Do you guys have a very bad feeling about all this?" Sea asked.

Jim nodded. "do ye really think it would be this easy to get to the treasure there has to be some kind of trap so we need to be on the look out for something. Like string or something on the ground" I told them. For being a pirate I did think like one. Plus I loved the story of flints trove of a thousands worlds. I read that book so many times, I have it mesmerized.

They both nodded. "Also grab as much treasure as ye can stuff in your pockets or bag. Once ye did that then ye can bask in the glory or beauty of it all. Because ye never know how long ye have to get it" I said speaking from experience.

We didn't to say anything at all for we came to a cliff. And the crew started complaining. They grabbed Jim and pushed him down. I almost yelled at them to stop. But the look my father had said he was about to yell to. Then Jim saw something and put the map in it.

Then this light came towards us and a door opened. And Silver started to push a lot of the planets in the glowing ball map. "centroy of the mechanism" Jim mutters and the crew tried to dig but failed. It was kinda funny. "you just have to open the right door." Jim said and pushed the one that looked like treasure planet.

The door changed to the inside of the planet. And every one started to walk in.

"Wait!" Sea and I yelled at the same time. My father turned and glared at us "Why should we?" He ask. "do ye really think it would be this easy? Yer a pirate pa you wouldn't make it this easy. Ye would set a trap. So don't just walk in there like a blind man" I told him and the crew.  
>Sea moved to the front and started looking for a trap. I bet with Sea training she would be able to see a trap. <p>


	20. it all fell apart

Chapter 20

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea's POV

I went ahead to look for a trap just as my father and Intersteller had taught me I could hear the pirates behind me start yelling which I'll be honest scared me abit as I remembered my first encounter with pirates but I shook it off and suddenly my eyes fell upon a red laserbeam.

"Nobody step on this!" I shouted. Thankfully all listened and steped over it while most of the crew gawk at the sight Jim , Jane and I set to work getting what we could something told me this would end badly. My mind kept drifting back to dad I wondered if he'd be alright with just BEn and Amelia and doppler and meltdown was there watching them. "hey is that Fints ship over there?"

Jim asked pointing tot he far side of the cavern. "looks like it." Jane whispered. "C'mon." I said and started for it , it was loaded with treasure enough for all three of us and our families. Once we bored we turned to see...captain flint ,well his skeleton anyway. Jim notice something in his hand , "He went down with his treasure eh?" I whispered. Jane nodded and Jim pulled what we figured to be BEN's memory chip.

Suddenly we herd "heyy fellas!" "BEN!" we all three shouted. "Dont-" jim started . "Step" "On that!" I finished.

Too late. The entire planet began to shake "BEN you stupid bot!" I shouted. As the giant lasers shout down into the gold. "No!" I herd Silver shout and seen some of the crew fall into the lava below. "Sea yo uand Jane go back to the captain , Arrow and Doc." "No Jim we're not leaving ye!" Jane shouted back .

"you need to help them I'll be fine Jane now you and sea go..Now!" 'Im being bossed around alot here lately..' I didnt want to leave my friend but Jim was right they did need us. "C'mon Jane." I seemed to order. "Sea-" "Just go Jane!" Jim shouted and dashed under the ships controls.

Jane caught up with me quickly as we herd Jim shout , "Take BEN with you!" We both laughed and took the crazy robot with us but quickly. We made it back to the skooner to find they had Meltdown tied up. "Amelia!" "Seannah!" She siad and we climbed up and she galred at Jane.

"Amelia she's on our side. " Amelia didnt seem convinced until dad said , "Let it go Amelia Sea is right." he looked tierd and weak I noted. then it hit me. "Captain we have to go!" "why is that Seannah?" "Well BEN here steped on a trap." Jane explained.

Suddeny there was a planet quake and that when the message got through so Jane and I took the controls and left back up to the ship. The entire planet was in flamed by now when I herd BEN shout , "Jimmy off the port bow with some other guys!" "Silver." I herd Jane mutter.

Sure enough it was Jim , Silver and what was left of the pirates. "Your alright!" Jane shouted as we ran to help Silver and Jim aborad. I couldnt be mad at the ol' Cyborg no matter what he seemed like...family. We climbed to the bridge and Silvertried flirting with Amelia again 'poor choice dude..' "Save your clap trap for the Judge Silver!" she snapped and I knew she ment it.

I stood next to Jim and Jane and infront of my father. Ben was reading off numbers when suddenly a pieace of rock hit the main mizzen sail and BEN told us we were only at 30% capacity. "Well never make it." I said and Delbert confirmed.

"We have to turn around!" Jim shouted jumping off the side of the bridge. "What!" Amelia exclaimed still clutching her ribs. Jane and I stood beside her looking down to what Jim was doign and figured out his plan and jumped with him. "Seannah! What are you blasted doing!" amelia shouted down at me.

"Helping a friend." I shouted back. and jane and I helped him build the surfer as doppler rambled about it not being a good plan and silver stood up. "Listen to da kids!" and helped us.

Soon Jim was off flying back to the portal. "Think he'll make it." I hoped. "He will" Jane reassured. I knodded and watched as BEN began counting down the final stages we went back to the bridge. Dad put a hand on my shoulder as he was leaning on the mast. I smiled weakly but cringed as BEn counted down:

5...4...3...2...1... 


	21. Goodbyes and restarts

Chapter 21  
>By FrancineBlossom<br>Jane Pov.

Jim jumped off on the space surfur. He headed back to the portal. But then he started to fall. "Jim!" I yelled, I couldnt help it. Ben was counting down and making it so much more worse knowing we only had a few seconds. When we past over where Jim fell. I saw him fly back up.  
>"5...4...3...2...1..." Ben said. Just before he got to one Jim had hit the butten opeing up the portal to montresser space port. We went through the portal and got just far enough that the explotion didnt hit us.<br>Everyone was so happy. I even saw the Doc and Ameila hugged then smile then looked at each other as if they might kiss. They would make a cute couple. Everyone should find happiness. Jim even hugged BEN back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad dissaper down below. 'no in bloody heck is he leaving without letting me know' I thought as I headed down after him.

"now where did ye think ye where going pa?" I asked him and he jumped. "jane...I...ye see..." but before he could finish Jim walked in. "you just never quit do ya?" Jim asked. "Ah jimbo I was just making sure our last long boat was secure." I rolled my eyes at my dads bad attemt to lie. He never was very good at.

Jim walked over and retied it. "that should do it." Then my dad started going off about how he doesnt want morph to be in a chage. But really he was saying he didnt want to be a chage. My dad never did like to stay in one place for long.

Jim hit the lever to open the hatch and untied the rope. It touch silver to no end that he would do that for him. He even knew that jimbo saw through it, that he was the free soul. "Why dont you come with us? No ties to know one free to do as we please. Plus you'd be keeping jane some compine." he said. 'hey dont go bring me into this' I thought.  
>"When I got on this boat I would have tooken you up on that offer in a second. But I meet this old cyborg. And he taught me that I could chart my own course. And that is what im going to do" Jim said. And I knew nothing would change his mind. I also knew that it was time I started my own course without my father.<p>

"he is glowing like a solar fire ya pa?" I asked smirking at jim. "Ya he is something speical. Who is going to rattle the stars." the both started to tear up when they huged. My dad pulled away first and turn awayed to wipe his eyes. "ah I got a bit of greas in this old cybrog eye of mine." he said. Morph started crying then, not wanting to leave jim. Morph nuzzled jim then flew back to my dad.

"Listen morphy I got a job for ye to do. I need ye to watch over here pupp. Can ye do that?" Morph nodded "aye aye captin" he said in the squeky voice and flew back to jim.  
>Then my dad turn to me and I knew in that look what he would say. So I just nodded and hugged him one last time.<p>

"I'll miss ye pa" I whisperd into his chest. He rubbed my back then moved me away. " I'll miss ye too lassie. But we be always in each others hearts." we put are normal hands on eacher others heart. "Never alone but for always togeather." we said at the same time.

It what we always did when ever he had to leave and I couldnt go with. He got in the boat and started to drift down. "Oh and Jimbo for ye ma to rebuild that in of hers!" And my dad tossed up some treasure. No need for my dad to know we had more then enough already.

"Take care ye 2." He yelled. "Stay out of trouble ye old scallywag!" Jim yelled back. Once he was out of sight me and jim headed back up to the top deck.

"Where is ?" Ameila asked. "He got away captian. I went go find him but he was gone." I told her. I was better at liying then my dad. Thats why I did most of the trading or getting us jobs so we can get treasure.  
>"Oh well we will find him sooner or later." She shurged and winced. The Doc came over.<p>

"So if your father is gone? Then what are you going to do or live?" He asked me. I shurged my shoulder. "I'll find somewhere to live or something to do once we land. I've been a pirate all my life we move from place to place." I said. Doc would have said something else. But I just walked down to the sleeping area to pack the little bag I had. 


	22. family ?

Chapter 22

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea's POV

After it was all over we all went congratulate Jim. And Amelia offered him a chance to go to Interstellar. Jane and I hugged him and I went back over to dad who as well was smiling for the boy. "Well what do we do now dad?" "Well Seannah I suppose I need to get this patched up... and we go back to our lives."

"Things are just going to be the same dad?" "Well no Sea...I don't believe our lives will ever be the same." I smiled up at him and out of corner of my eye seen Jane followed by Jim goes down to the long boat bay. I knew what they were going to do but I also wondered if Jane would leave with her father or if mine and Jim's friendship was enough for her to stay…

Dad's side had slowed some to a small flow but you could still tell it was hurting really badly. After about ten minutes Jim reappeared with Jane right behind him. "Where is Silver?" Amelia asked. "He got away." Jane replied I almost believed her but once again didn't blame her I would have done the same in her shoes, strangely Amelia believed her. 'She must really be in pain.' I thought to myself.

Then Doctor Doppler stood at Amelia's side and braced her and he asked, "What will you do now?" "I don't know I been a pirate all my life we travel from place to place. " She replied and before anyone of us could answer she walked to the crew bunks.

Jim followed her, then after about five minutes Dad stood up, held his side and I followed him down there as well. When he reached the bottom he told Jim that he wanted to speak to Jane. I guess Jim took that as a cue to leave cause he was up and out looking at my puzzled and I shrug while shaking my head my father was so confusing sometimes.

"Jane.." He began for the first time calling her by her first name then he sat down on to one of the hammocks. "Y-yes sir?" Jane asked just as confused as Jim and I. "What was your mother's name?" Jane looked taken aback and I just looked at dad funny. "Serina?" "I knew it." He mumbled. "Knew what dad ,what are you talking about?" "Remember when I said you reminded me of Katrina?" Dad said not hearing my question at all he did that when his had figured something out.

"Um yes?" Jane replied. "Mom?" I said out loud. I looked just like my mother with Olive skin and golden blond hair but I had my father's eyes , Jane However had black hair , and red-ish brown eyes her skined was more a golden tan. I knew skin tones due to My father's twin brother , my Uncle Dalton, had a wife my aunt Maridith that worked in cosmetology.

"Your mother Seannah had a older sister that was only five years old than she that went missing before your mother was even born ." Funny thing about my mom's family , I knew of my Aunt Tramaine who was 20 years older then mom I didn't like her at all she was the sole accuser to say it was my father's fault about mom when _she_ only come once to see mom she didn't like my mother I could tell and I knew she was 'in-love' with dad but that's a different story , and my uncle Lyle who was ten years older than mom he was okay I didn't see him much but he visited quite a lot while mom was sick always made sure we had enough money cause after we had to pay for mom's treatment out of pocket it was hard for a bit. And my grandparents were 40 when mom was born.

But never had I herd mom mention a Serina..

"She was close to two when she disappeared.." dad explained. "You really think that's me?" "I do. It all makes sense.. Her name was Serina Jane Roberts-" "My mom according to my dad was Serina Jane but didn't know her last due to she.. You're my uncle?" She looked at dad then to me.

"And since you're my neice I only see fit to as k you to live with us." "You want me to live with you?" "I do." "But I…don't want to be a burden I mean-" "Nonsense you wont be more trouble than her." Dad joked pointing at me..at least I hoped he was joking. "Hey! Least I haven't ticked someone off and got myself hurt." He smirked and said , "Ah this little thing just a scratch." He declared flinching on cue. 'that only requires surgery to fix..' I thought . "Well Jane what d you say?" Dad asked. For some reason I hoped she said yes she had become a sister I never had…


	23. 3 to 1

Chapter 23  
>By FrancineBlossom<br>Jane Pov.

I had just learned that I had family, other then my dad. That the person I came to know as a sister was my cousin. And now that I think about it we do kinda have some of the same traits and cousin don't always look alike nor can you always tell people are cousins.

The man I had saved(even if he still needed to get to a hospital and get some help from a real doctor) from scroop stabbing him, was my mothers brother-in-law or uncle as most would say.  
>"well Jane what do you say?" Arrow asked me. Not once had anyone ask me if I wanted to do something. I was just told to or gave orders.<p>

I'd have a place to live, I'd be with family (heck I probably would have even if they weren't for they were starting to become like a small family to me), I wouldn't be the only female my age anymore, I wouldn't be moving around a lot, and by the look on both their face's they wanted me to join them.

I took a deep breath and looked at Sea then to Arrow. "I'd be glad to join ye, as long as ye will have me." I said. Sea hugged me smiling. "Yay I wont have to deal with a crazy dad and his bad cooking all on my own now" she said in a joking way. That we all laughed. Arrow winced as he laughed then hugged me as soon as Sea let me go. "You will always be welcome with us." He said.  
>We all straiten up when we heard BEN coming near the door. "We are going to be landing and need some help." BEN said. Sea and I ran up to help so Arrow wouldn't have to. "Oh and Jane?" Amelia said once we landed and Jim had run off somewhere.<br>"Aye Captain?" I said. "Arrow told me, you will be living with him." She said. "Aye Captain I will be." I said.

"Because of your bravery and smarts, I want to gave you a chance to get into the Interstellar. So you will take a test once they start opening for new students." By the way her voice stayed in a captain way of speaking I knew it was an order and not a choice. "Aye Aye Captain" I said and followed Arrow to the carriage. 'I wont pass the test but ill try' I thought.

Author POV  
>2 years later, The Inn was rebuilt, Delbert and Amelia married shortly after returning,Arrow still wont move on and date, he will always be loyal to his late wife. The Inn was having it grand reopening. Delbert was holding his 3 daughters and Amelia was holding their son who was the youngest of the 4. BEN was serving out cake. Arrow was talking to Amelia and joking off about the life of parent hood and how she said she would never be one. Sea was dancing with her boyfriend Seth, who became friends with Jane and Jim right off the bat. Just as everyone was enjoying the party the door burst open and two robo cops came in. Everyone gasped. <p>

Jane POV  
>Jim and I had just finished and now are graduated from the interstellar, both at the top of the list and classes. We both love doing reckless and crazy things. We have races on our solar suffers when every we get the chance. We are now on our way to the grand reopening of the Inn. Of course we are late but we had to go the graduation thing first.<br>No one knew about us getting together expect Sea, she always know things, that and we could never keep anything from her. I still remember it like it was yesterday. 

_Flash back.  
>It was summer and we where on a break from school. We had just had one of our many races. It ended up like all the others, in a tie. This time we ended the race at the old junk yard, it was an area we always hanged out. For we could find things to build other stuff with.<em>

_As we where looking for stuff Jim stopped and looked at me. "Jane?" I didn't stop looking. "what Jim?"I asked. "Um...I was...Um...wondering" He just keep stuttering. 'what has gotten into him' I thought. "Jim are you ok?" I stop and look at him. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Jane would you like to go out with me?" He asked. 'he is so cute when he is shy' I thought Only Sea and I get to see a side of him no one else get to see. _

_I smiled and kissed him, which left him off guard. "Aye Jim I'd Love to. Race you back to home." I said and jumped on my suffer and took off back to Arrows place. Where Sarah (and sometime Jim when he wasn't away at the academy) where staying while the Inn was getting rebuilt.  
>End of flash back.<em>

But tonight we are planing to tell everyone. We decided to gave them a little heart attack by letting the cops go in first. We could hear the gasping in shock and when the cops moved to show us everyone sighed in relief. Jim and I where separated when everyone started to congrats us and Sarah pulled Jim to dance. Amelia and Delbert dance. Arrow danced with me for Sea just wanted to dance with Seth.  
>Towards the end, Jim and I got to dance. We knew people wonder or not if we would start to date. I nodded at Jim after a while and we walked to the front of the Inn. "Can I have everyone attentions please." Of course Jim never did speak loud unless he was mad and yelling at you.<br>Sea and I yelled at the same time "Quite!" Some people thought we be twins not cousins.  
>Everyone after that looked over to us. "As some of you have been wondering" Jim took a hold of my hand as he said that. "We have been dating since the first summer I came here." I finished. BEN hugged us and it was rare when we hugged him back. Seth walked over holding hands with Sea. "took you too long enough to come out with it." Sea said with a laugh. "Hey now we can go on a double date" Seth said. The 4 of us laughed. Seth and I where both a year older then Jim and Sea. So we where now 19 and they were 18.<p>

"Miss. Silver, Mr. Thomas." The schools principle said to us showing up after the party was over. Seth and I looked over. "We need a team to deliver something are you both up to it?" he ask. "Aye sir" with both said. "Good. Miss. Arrow and Mr. Hawkins you will be joining them as their second in charge. This is a team effort so work as a team." He didn't gave us a chance to say anything else, just left us a letter with what was needed of us.

"our first mission without any of the other adults." Jim said. "Yes but we will be training a crew of 15 and 16 years just like we where. Its test for them." Seth said reading over it. "Sound like a pain." Sea said. "Hey at lest we ain't be the cabin boy and girls." I said and we all laughed.  
>We all headed back to our homes to tell our parent's what just happened. <p>


	24. stubborn parents

Chapter 24

BY:TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea POV

Thinking back on life since Jane came to live with us had to be single handedly the best times of my life. Our home surprised her she said she thought it would be fancy as the other's. It was true our home was beautiful but simple as mom and dad wanted it , the home was a wedding gift to them from my father's parents. But once we settled back in it was apparent that dad had to see a doctor.

It took absoultly everything we had to get him there and once there we had to drag him in . The doctor quickly told us sergery was needed because apparently Scroop was venemous go figure and if they didnt remove the damaged part of his liver he would die. But my thick headed father herd it as ' if you wanna do it go ahead but if not hey you'll be fine.' Jane had to help me talk hiom into that but the day before his surgery I was beginning to have doubts...

_"Jane I'll be right back." Sea said coming down the stairs. Mister Arrow was sound asleep taking a nap and Sea wanted to go somewhere to clear her mind. But as she pulled on her coat and headed for the door Jane asked, "Can I come to?" "...sure" Sea mumbled and kept walking._

_After walking about seven miles toward the end of the base Jane had never been to she asked, "Sea where are we going?" "here" she said simply. they were at a large iron gate with 'BenBow National Cemetary' written along the sides in grand golden letters. Sea opened the gate with her access key card and went in with Jane right behind her. _

_Sea walked to a hill where two beautiful trees were one a willow and the other a oak between the two was a tomb stone with 'Arrow' written on it in fine letters. It was a two person headstone with one side filled out. "Katrina." Jane whispered figuring out what was going on. _

_"H-hey mom..sorry for not visiting in a while..You know where i've been , t was amaing mom all that gold in one place..just as you always said . " Sea cleaned off some of the grass and dirt on the stone. _

_"Dad goes for surgery tomorrow mom..But im sure you'll be there with him with all the other angels God has up there.." A soft wind blew causing a few fall leaves to fall off. _

_"He is so stubborn mom...hw did you deal with him...Oh but I got Jane here with me now but im geussing you got to meet your sister huh? Im doing great in school just as you wanted me to... I love you mom and I miss you... I'll come back soon ... okay? I promise ." she kissed her finger then layed it on the stone and stood up laying a rose down. _

_and turned and looked at Jane , "Now we can go." And they turned to leave. But the girls both turned back and smiled both seem two transparent figures standing there , both women smiling at them. Not a word was spoken and soon the two older wemon turned and walked back into a door of light both knew very well whom they were..._

Now two years later dad was..sorta back to normal , and had learned to except the fact that I was dating Seth. And I never was so happy to him him sociallizing wiht other people at the party. He accually talk to other genders to not like dating but talked to them and I later seen him talking and joking around with the now Married Amelia. Then Jim and Jane entered causing cheers and they finally announced they were together although I knew.

Afterward we got an oppertunity to train cadets as a early graduation test. As Jane and I went home tell dad I stopped. "Jane this isnt good." "What?" "Dad isnt going to let us go." "What do you mean?" "In ISA you have to be 21 to go on voyages with out parent or gardian concent ours is dad.

"Maybe he will." She said in her cofident voice and we continued on.

We got home and found dad in the study going over paper work he was now 38 years handed him the letter and hoped for the best , "no." he said simply and went about his work. "Dad!" he looked up and over his glasses at me, "no Seannah your on 18 and 19 years old im not allowing you to be sent on a dealth mission. " "Uncle please think about it Sea and I need this-" "No jane it's to dangerous besides jim and seth's mothers already told me they couldnt either."

"Ugh you are SO stubborn!" I yelled at him. "Enough Seannah.""Dadthat stupid you were touring at my age thousands of miles from home!" "exactly look where I am now!" "You met mom didnt you!"We glared at one another. "I still say no Sea." I rolled my eyes and left with Jane right behind me. We had to change my father's mind .. somehow


	25. silent anger

Chapter 25  
>By FrancineBlossom<br>Jane Pov.

Every time we tried to bring it up. It was no. This is the longest ive been  
>not on a ship exploring. Some times late at night ill look out at the night<br>sky and wonder what my dad was doing, and if id ever see him again.  
>"maybe I should have gone with my father instead" I whispered. "But if you<br>did that, then you wouldnt have joined us and got the chance to find  
>happiness" Sea said from the door. I waved my hand to indicate she could come<br>in and sit next me. "i called Amelia and she will try to talk to dad about  
>letting us go." Sea said as she sat down.<p>

I nodded. "hopfully she can get him to let us go" I said. "with my dad you  
>can never tell." sea said and just then we heard some one walk into Arrow's<br>study. We both got up and went into the room next to his study and put our  
>ears to the wall.<p>

"Alton why can't they go? It's in their blood." Amelia asked.  
>"Amelia you dont understand. I can't bear to let them go, not after what<br>happen after the last one they went on. That made me relised again how easy  
>someone can die."<br>"That is life. You cant just keep them cooped up here forever. Sea isnt a  
>little girl anymore she a young lady. And she just like you were at that age.<br>Katrina would not stop her from chasing her dreams out of the fear of loseing  
>her"<br>"You don't know that Amelia. Now leave. They are not going and that is  
>final." you could tell he was getting mad.<p>

"be carefull Alton or you may lose her in a way worse then death." Amelia  
>said and stormed out of the room. By the vemon in her voice you could tell she<br>was glaring at him.  
>Sea and I walked into Arrow's study after Amelia left failing to talk the<br>man into allowing us to go.

"Dad this is rediculous, Jane and I are  
>praticlly adults you cant stop us from going!"<br>"I can Sea, I'm your father and your not going." He said.  
>"why cant we?" She said raiseing her voice.<p>

"Because i said no Seannah you and Jane are all I have left. i'm not going to  
>loose you like Katrina!" He didnt yell but his voice harden.<p>

"Dad! keeping us  
>cooped up here is not going to bring mom back here! She is gone dad!" Sea said<br>with tears in her eyes. But before he could say anything else she left back to  
>her room.<p>

"Sir, She is right. Me dad never keep me cooped up like this. I was as free  
>as he was. Life is full of danger. But keeping us here isnt going to help us<br>deal with danger when it comes. We have to learn to do things on our own." I  
>said my voice calm. I let him think that over and left.<p>

I walked into Sea room not bothering to knock. "Sea, Its going to be ok." I  
>said and I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder like sisters<br>would do. I understand her pain. 


	26. your back

Chapter 26

By: TMNTDisneyFan2013

Sea's POV

I cried on Jane's shoulder , not because of my father entirely. I felt sorry for him when mom died i lost them both .

Dad fell into a depresstion that only Amelia and I could see. But his virbal lashing out at Amelia tonight was way out of character for him. I cried cause I was looseing him...

The last time this happened it was on a crew member they got into a fight and dad punished them with triple deuty and time in the brig. i was five at the time it wasnt long after mom's passing about three months I believe.

That side of my father scared me not like scared of a monster but worried scared. I talk to him and he got better promising me he'd never be that way again...

But he was... And I didn't really know what to do. "I wish mom was here.." I whispered and I pulled from Jane's embrace.

"I know ye do I wish mine was." "your father isnt like mine!" I snapped.

"no but yer pap is a good man Sea-" " I know Jane but we're loosing him! Ever since Scroop did what he did to him he's been different!" Jane seemed angered I didn't really know why. But then we both herd someone else crying , "dad." I said and stood to go to his study.

Sure enough he was still where I left him head in his hands. "daddy?" His head snapped up and looked at me with a pained expresstion .

Then he pulled me close and said , "I'm sorry I-I did it again Seannah."

" it's okay dad we understand." "I had no right saying that to Amelia...or to Snap at you. It's just loosig your mother waa the worst thing to happen to me ... I was there her last moment I was blamed.."

Tramaine... a woman I never wanted to see again. At my mother funeral she openly and loudly told my father it was his fault mom was gone that he did nothing! He almost lost his leg for her.

You see mom needed bone marrow in her spine and strangely my father was a match so was I but dad would let them tough me.

And they went to deep in the bone... Today he still hurts.

"but dad , mom caught an illness you couldnt stop ." "thays right and if you go out there I can't save you!" he said pleiding.

I seen Jane had been there heaeing it all and I didn't care. "dad , Jane and will be miserable if you keep us locked up like endangered animals tou raised me to know the ethirium YOU did!"

"Your mother spaced Sea...she loved it. Until you were born she gave it up so I could go and earn money and see watched you till you could go with me."

I smiled slighty. "you were born in the Legacy you know your mother wanted to go with me and you decided to come early."

I laughed with him as jane sat next to me. "when I herd you were goin' to be born I was scared to dealth. Butshe told me 'Alton I do not really know why your scared i'm here with you we're raising her together not alone I am here'. I hear her say that and I wonder why... I did raise you all alone with a little help from Amelia."

"dad it's time to Let us go we'l lbe back in two or three months and it'll be normal again dad you have to trust Jane and I."

" I dont want to loose you...I keep remembering that..." he said motionig toward a scar in my upper chest near my colar bone. Pirates attaxked he Legacy one night and I was cornered no old then nine they had my father tied down some how I ended up with what they wanted and was nearly killed by be slashed on the colar bone we all barely escaped

"and Sea I have a feeling it wont be normal...? Sea but... I 'll trust you your like me and your motheryou can make it and I trust Jane would pull you out when my side started talking."

"I would uncle..." jane said smiling gently. "alright then you two go to bed you have packing to do tomorrow and I have papers to sign... Only a weeknto prepare and get a crew. And I have a friend to call.." he said as Jane I hugged him .

I looked in his eyes and I seen him the way he was or uses to be.

As we packed Jane said "I dont blame 'im fer it all giving his fear of being blamed for our dealths.." "I know but he's returning to him self i think before treasure Planet." i amiled as I herd him appologiesing to Amelia joking with her too.

I was happy my father was back. 


End file.
